The present application relates generally to bottle caps and more specifically to self filling bottle caps for liquids.
A number of self filling bottle cap designs have been proposed, such as the bottle caps discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,091,929, 2,446,085, 2,760,692, 2,804,103, 3,235,143, 4,151,934, 4,170,318, 4,269,319, 4,357,718, 4,756,433, 5,078,305, 5,407,104, 5,487,494, and 6,068,165, each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. These designs, however, are relatively complicated to produce and use. Accordingly, there is a need for bottle caps that make the process of dispensing liquids from bottles to a cup more convenient and that are relatively simple to produce.